Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still photographic camera which includes a lens defining a lens plane and an imaging device which defined a focal plane.
A camera of the noted kind is disclosed in DE-PS-34 33 412. The drawback of this camera is that a ground-glass plate is used as a view finder and thus as a first imaging device in the image plane, and a recording medium in the form of a film is brought into the position of the ground-glass plate in order to finally take a picture of the scene.
The object of the present invention is to provide a still photographic camera which enables simultaneous viewing of a scene as it is being photographed, wherein no mechanical movements must occur in order to go from the viewing mode into the picture taking mode; which, furthermore, can be constructed to be extremely compact which allows options which can be added without a disturbing of the compact structure, and which thus can be completed with regard to realizable operational functions extremely easily.